This project involves the application of research approaches and procedures originally developed for basic research on normal individuals to clinical populations other than schizophrenics. The study examines whether the recall capacity of Alzheimer's patients can improve with practice at retrieving examples of a particular category in a manner analogous to the improvement shown by normals. Also begun in an analysis of the effects of various types of missile head wounds on the memory functioning of injured Vietnam veterans that takes advantage of the LSES's expertise in linear structural equation modeling. This project is terminated because Dr. Herrmann left the Laboratory. The work on Alzheimer's is being prepared for publication, while the research on missile head wounds and memory functioning is being carried out by Drs. Schooler and Lipman in Project # Z01 MH 02495-01.